Yugi's boyfriend
by AoshiKanazaru
Summary: Yugi woke up in the morning, feeling his boyfriend touching his cock AtemxYugi


Yugi was lying on the bed, waking up in the small room, the sun shines in is eyes. He felt somebody touching his erection, and it was Atem. Atem was sucking it, draining his partner's penis, looking for precum that will leak out of his partner's penis. Yugi moaned, letting Atem noticing that his partner is almost climax, but he sucked even faster. Soon, Yugi was out of control over his penis and let out the precum that Atem had wanted the whole night. Then Atem slipped off his pant, take off his underwear, and pushed his cock into Yugi's warm mouth. yugi sucked and sucked, and Atem was pushing his cock deep into Yugi's mouth. Yugi tries to sit up, but it would interrupt Atem's relaxing moment, so he stayed back down. Atem moaned, and his cock shooked, and he was climaxing.

"I'm climaxing, partner." Atem spoke.

After a while, Atem climaxed and sending a very long stream of semen into his partner's mouth. Not able to take it all, Atem slipped off his partner's shirt and letting the juice splattered onto his chest. After the semen had gone out, Atem licked it all with his tongue over his partner's chest. Atem lciked every drop, not letting any stayed on Yugi's chest. Atem licked the sperm on his lips and pulled his cock away from Yugi's mouth, which took a while because he buried his cock very deep inside Yugi's mouth and his cock was overwhelmed with the pressure. Yugi nodded and get up, slipped off his pant and underwear, and his penis sprang up, but Atem noticed and opened his mouth, letting the drained cock run into his mouth. "Give me a break, partner, you're the best at sucking." Laughed Yugi.

"Good morning, Yugi, how's your morning alarm ?" Asked his handsome partner in a deep, puberty voice.

"Great, and I love your manly juice, handsome." Replied Yugi.

"Want something for breakfast ? I got something for you." Asked Yugi's fiancee.

Yugi got up, dressed in his daily clothe, and walk downstairs holding hands with his boyfriend, engaging in a deep kiss. They broke the kiss when Atem opened the refrigerator, looking for a while, and bring out a small bag. He microwaved it and bring it in front of his boyfriend, removing the bag, and revealing a bunch of meat. "These are beef roasted, hope you like 'em, they are all fresh and clean, enjoy." He walked back into the refrigerator, bring out several cokes, and give one to Yugi. They ate the breakfast, drink the coke, take a walk together in the park. It was early in the morning, so the park was empty.

They hanged out, talking about random stuff, but then, the wind start blewing and Yugi's lips touched Atem's, and they engaged in a deep, long kiss. Yugi uses his explorative hands to slip inside Atem's shirt, hugging him while they still kissing. Atem stand in pleasure, his lips still touching his partner's, and he let Yugi's hands uncover the secret of his abs, handsome chest, as well as his muscles, his beautiful hips, and his straight back. Yugi then take out his hands, and lead Atem's muscular hands into his body. Atem searched for something the would please him, but only four abs were found. Atem was disappointed, but he understand that Yugi still hasn't reach puberty, even in his fifteens, and yet, he's working out, only for a small amount of period, but Atem otherwise, has working out for over four years, and the results were his muscular-packing body, every single part of it was so hard and so strong. Atem took out his hands and hugged Yugi, but feeling the plain body of his partner, he released.

Yugi broke the kiss, "Why ? Why weren't you exploring my body like I did to you ?"

Atem simply smirked, "Because your plain body is nothing compared to mine, and I want you to be the same as me."

"Is that so ? I'm working out, don't you see ?"

"I know, but I'm too impatient to wait that long."

"If you admire your muscular body, so do I."

"Great, then get a pack of muscles and I'll do what you want."

They continued to argue, but the argument stopped after a while, and they went on to talk about Atem's handsome face, and every single feature on it was great for his characteristics, well, Yugi spoke all the time that is. Atem chuckled everytime his boyfriend talks about his muscles and his genitals. Yugi started with the face, and then working down. He begins with the chest. "You know, Atem, your chest is so huge, those nipples of yours is dark, which makes you a fully grown man, a handsome one that is, I love those nipples, can I suck it ?" Yugi asked in delight. As usual, Atem always accept, and he slipped off his shirt so Yugi can suck the nipples, after a while, he went on about Atem's stomach. "I love those muscle packs you have there pal, I want you to lay on me with those abs so I can feel how strong they are."

He moved down the feet, skipping the genitals. "Your feet, er....not much to talk about but those calfs, so huge and thick and hard..." He went on about the legs and then he turned the sotry to Atem's back. "The back was straight, and that's what I love about it !" Yugi said. He went on near the groin area of Atem's, and he slipped off Atem's pant, underwear and started talking. "Those huge testicles are my favorite, they contains the sperm I drink from draining your penis, handsome. And that huge cock, I want it inside me real bad, can I suck you again ?" Yugi asked with his eyes wide open. Yugi came near Atem's groin area, use his hands to pick up his boyfriend's huge cock and put it in his mouth, making Atem gaining an erection. His cock starts to grow, and Atem buried it deep inside Yugi's throat, but then Yugi vibrated his throat, making Atem moan in pleasure.

Yugi now stretched Atem's cock even further than he can handle, making the foreskin fall back, and Atem cried out. Yugi sucked faster and harder, he closedd his eyes and sucked at his maximum speed, after a feel seconds, Atem unleashed his manlly juice that Yugi always wanted to drink, everyday, Yugi must at least drink it twice and suck his boyfriend's cock at least five times a day to be filled in pleasure.


End file.
